Scourge's Revenge
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Scourge has escaped the void and he's want's revenge on Sonic, he force's Shadow to help him, what will happen's when he get's an unexpected help from a certain princess? who want's Sonic all to herself. Will Sonic find out in time to save Amy?
1. Chapter 1

**Scourge's Revenge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH. **

**Chapter 1**

It's a beautiful day over the city of Station Square, the street's were busy and packed with people going about their own business, while in amongst them was a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, she wore a red dress, red boot's, two white gloves, two gold bracelets and a red handband on her head with a dasiy on the top of it, she was on one her daily searches for the famous blue hedgehog known as Sonic the hedgehog who she also had strong feelings for.

She walked along the street not releazing that a cetain black and red hedgehog was constently watching and following her every move, Shadow hid in between each and every ally way and watched her back as she passed so he would not get noticed,he paused at one point and brought out a walkie talkie, "I have Rose, in my sight, what do you want me to do?" Shadow asked not taking his eye's off her for a second, he even moved closer when she was out of his vision range.

"I want you to get close to her Shadow, make that blue hedgehog jealous, hehaaa, I'd love to see his little heart break, I know for a fact he like's that pink hedgehog, he just won't admit it, once we have that pink hedgehog in our clutches, he'll do anything we want him too, it's so evil, I must remember to congratulate myself if this work's." Said an evil sounding voice from the other side of the wakie takie.

Shadow grunted in annoyance but continued to follow the pink hedgehog, "so, you want me to get her to fall in love with me?" He asked noticing the pink hedgehog crossing the street.

"Yes, Shadow that's exactly what I want, so you better not fail me!" The voice yelled on the other side before hanging up on the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow continued to follow her and that's when he saw Sonic, Amy had ran over to the blue hedgehog and was currently hugging him, he got closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"O Sonic I've missed you so much," Amy giggled as she held onto Sonic who was looking rather uncomfortable in her grasp he had just finished eating a chili dog, he hadn't even seen her coming.

"Amy..Can't...Breath!" He choked out.

Amy had finally let go and shot him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Sonic, It's just I haven't seen you in so long, I've missed you."

Sonic dusted himself and gulped when he his name being called by someone, _'oh..boy, this is not going to end well._' He thought bringing his head up to face a certain squirrel.

"Sonic, thanks for waiting on me," it was Sally Acorn.

Amy gasped, she reconiged the squirrel strait away, "oh, uh hi Sally, are you visiting?"

Sally glared at Amy after having seen her hug Sonic, "yes, in fact my visit here could end up with me staying here, perminatly." Sonic seemed surprized.

Amy wasn't all that interested, "really, why are you here?"

Sally shrugged and looked away, "that's really none of your business."

Amy glared but smiled when she turned to Sonic, "Sonic, I...I was wondering if you'd you know like to go out to dinner or something tonight?" She asked nervously.

Sonic opened his mouth, "uh, well, I'd love too Ames, but I.." Sonic was cut off by Sally.

"Sorry pinkie, but Sonic's spending tonight with me, aren't you? we haven't seen one another in so long." Sally smiled at Sonic and leaned close into him, she started to pull him away, and Sonic shot Amy a guilty look, but releazied that she had already left,"come on Sonic, we're going to be late, the dinner's booked for five, and you call yourself the fastest hedgehog alive, ugh it's people like her that slow you down or get in the way," Sally growled as the reached a resturant.

Sonic frowned at Sally for saying that, but he didn't say anything when they were shown to their tables, meanwhile Amy had walked into the park and had sat down on one of the benches, she sighed, "ooo that Sally, I can't stand her, alway's think's she has to have everything just because she's a princess!" Amy growled after kicking a rock.

Shadow had spotted Amy in the park, he looked around before entering and walked strait up to were Amy was sitting with her arm's folded while looking at the ground, "is seat taken?" Asked Shadow.

Amy shrugged, "well, I don't see anyone sitting there so I guess not." she replied rather rudely.

"Hmhp, that's no way to greet a friend, Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Scourge's Revenge **

**Chapter 2**

**Amy's POV **

I can't believe Sally's back I'll never get a chance to be with Sonic again now, he alway's did like Sally better me anyway, I mean why wouldn't he, she's prettier than me, she's smart, she can fight better, plus she's a princess, *sighs* he even hanged around her a lot more than he does with me, I might as well give up, it's going to be hopeless now and I'll probably see him less than I do already.

I got angrier the more I thought about it as I gaze up at the blue sky above me, just seeing the couples around this park really got me worked up why couldn't I just have someone who loves me? A vocie broke me out of my thought's though.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a vocie I found strangely famlier, where have I heard that before?...Hmmm.

I Shrugged not really caring at the moment, "well, I don't see anyone anyone sitting there."

"Hmph, that's no way to treat a friend Rose."

I almost choked when I heard that voice, "Sh-Shadow," I gasped in shock, none of us had seen the black hedgehog since the Meterix incendant, he smirked and nooded before sitting down next to me.

"Rose."

"Shadow, w- where have you been?" I asked still in shock.

Shadow faced me with his arms folded, "I can't say where, but I'm here and that's all that matters...So Rose, how have you been keeping?"

I looked down at the ground,"um, fine I guess, not a lot been happening to me, what about you Shadow?"

Shadow gazed up at the sky in thought, "same I guess, just ususal, running from place to place."

I looked at my phone and suddenly realized the time, I was supposed to meet Cream for dinner since her mother invited me round and how could I say no, her cooking was amazing. "Uh Shadow I have to go, I'm meeting Cream for dinner, so I guess I'll see you again sometime." I got up to leave but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait Rose, I uh, wanted to ask you something, um, would you like to go on a d-date with me?" My eye's widened did he really just ask me that? Why would Shadow the hedgehog ask me out? I swirled round to him and he dip me a little and put his hands around my waist which really shocked me.

"Shadow I..." I blushed he was getting so close and I couldn't help it, Shadow's never done anything like this before, this is really not like him.

"Come on Rose, why not give me a chance?"

Suddenly I heard a voice and my mouth dropped open, it was Sonic, he didn't look very happy, Shadow let go of me and I took step back from him, "what do you want faker?" He asked in an annoyed experession, Sonic looked as if he could explode which I really don't see why he was angry.

"What are you doing with Amy?"

"What does it look like Faker, I'm asking her out on a date, now why don't you just leave us be and go find your girlfriend!" Shadow said with closed eye's, Sonic frowned.

"You can't do that!" Sonic yelled pointing at Shadow.

Shadow opened his eye's, "and why not? It's a free country, and it's not like your going out with her is it?"

I just stood their watching the two shout at one another, I got to get away, "uh, guy's I have to leave," I said although none of them seemed to hear me, now I was getting angry and why wasn't Sonic with Sally anyway? they could be going on one of their dates. I sighed in frustration.

I walked away and left them to argue with one another, for some reason I got a feeling that I was being watched, I shrugged once I got outta the park and decided to ignore the feeling.

**Sonic's Pov **

Me and Sal, went to a resturant after Amy left us, I will admit I was excited to see Sally after all this time, but she's really changed, it might have something with to do with her being queen of Knothhole now, I don't mean her looks have changed, but her personality has certainly changed, she just seems more bossy, she was never like that back in the day's when we had to stop Robotnick.

We had ordered the meal and started talking about different things, I don't know how we got there but Sal, had started talking about marraige, I had just bit into my chili dog when she asked me to marry her, I choked up the bit that I was about to swallow.

Sally frowned in disgust, "Sonic, couldn't you have just swallowed that?"

I took a drink of water, "Sally, I can't marry you!" I said once I put the drink down.

The chipmunk didn't look happy with my answer, "what? But Sonic we've known each other for a long time!"

"So, that dosen't give us a reason to get married, it's not that I don't like you, I do, it's J-Just..." I couldn't finish that sentence, cause I'm not even sure myself, I think I might have feelings for someone else, "sorry I just can't marry you, I would have to be a king and I don't want that!" I got up and left the resturant, I walked to the park and to my surprize Shadow and Amy were talking and sitting next to one another on the bench, I don't know why but a pang of jealously went right through me.

"What are you doing with Amy?" I couldn't believe it Shadow was just asking Amy out on a date and I was really annoyed at the way he was holding her.

"What does it look like Faker, I'm asking Amy out on a date, now why don't you just leave us be and go find your girlfriend!" The way he said that had got me really fired up.

"You can't do that!" I yelled I hadn't really noticed that Amy had already left us. Shadow had turned all his attention onto me, so I guess he hadn't noticed either.

"And why not, it's a free country and it's not like your going out with her is it?" I Scowled at Shadow.

Shadow made a hmph nosie, then he noticed that Amy was no were to be seen, "nice going Faker, now I have to find her!" The dark hedgehog ran off and left me standing there and for some I felt as if I was being watched.


End file.
